walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 1
Issue 1 is the premiere issue for The Walking Dead. It is part 1 of Volume 1: Days Gone Bye. Plot Sypnosis The story opens with Officer Rick Grimes and his partner, Shane, in a standoff with a criminal that has escaped from prison. As Rick attempts to flank the criminal, he is shot. It immediately cuts to Rick in a hospital bed waking up. With no nurses or doctors around, he slowly makes his way out of the room to discover that the hospital is overrun by zombies. He is attacked, but able to get away unscratched. He attempts to find some means of transportation and, only finding a bicycle, rides to his home which has been ransacked and deserted. Upon exiting, he is hit over the head with a shovel by Duane Jones, and knocked unconscious. Duane's father, Morgan Jones, comes running up and scolds the young boy, telling him that Rick is alive and not a zombie. {C}Rick wakes up in the Jones' residence and, after having dinner, Rick and Morgan explain their situations. Rick reveals how he was shot, in a coma, and doesn't know what is going on. Morgan tells Rick that not much is known about what caused the outbreak, but that the media was informing everyone to relocate to large cities so that everyone could be protected. Morgan decided to take his chances in a small town, and says the power has since gone out and he knows nothing else. Rick mentions his wife had family in Atlanta and that she may have gone there with their son. After talking, Rick, Morgan, and Duane go to the police station where Rick works. Rick equips himself with guns and a car. He also gives Morgan some guns and a car. Morgan and Duane plan on staying in the small town, so Rick and Morgan wish each other well and Rick mentions he will come back later for the two. Before Rick leaves for Atlanta, he walks over to a zombified Hannah and shoots her in the head. Credits *Rick Grimes *Morgan Jones *Duane Jones *Shane *Criminal *Hannah (Zombified) Deaths *Hannah (Zombified) *Probably the Unnamed Criminal Trivia *First Appearance of Rick Grimes. *First Appearance of Shane. *First Appearance of Morgan Jones. *First Appearance of Duane Jones. *First Appearance of Hannah. *AMC created a motion comic for the first half of Issue 1. To see the motion comic, see Volume 1: Days Gone Bye Gallery.Motion Comic: The Walking Dead, AMC. * As an April Fools' Day 2012 joke, Robert Kirkman and Chris Giarusso announced a new project at Emerald City Comicon: The Walking Dead for Kids. This announcement including a new issue one cover. To see the cover, see the Volume 1: Days Gone Bye Gallery.James Ferguson, The Walking Dead for Kids is Adorable...and Fake, Horror Talk, (06 April 2012). References External links * The Walking Dead #1, Image Comics. Full copy online. * Melrose, Kevin. The star of April's sales charts: The Walking Dead, Comic Book Resources, (May 18, 2010). "The Walking Dead #1, the debut entry in Image Comics' "Image Firsts" campaign reprinting the first issues from 10 popular series, sold more than 59,000 copies, seizing the No. 15 spot on the April chart." 001